1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device for which good operation feeling can be obtained in tilt and telescopic adjustments, and whose configuration is very simple.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, steering devices provided with tilt and telescopic adjustment mechanisms are known. In particular, in recent years importance has been placed on good operation feeling in tilt and telescopic adjustments, and many methods have been devised to reduce the noise produced during operation and to make the feeling during operation soft. One example of such a steering device is Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-16303. This had an object to improve the sliding characteristics in the direction of telescoping. Rattle in the steering wheel is reduced mainly by interposing bushes 83, 84 and resin sheets 91, 92 between a column side bracket 73 and a vehicle body side bracket 72.